All By Myself
by Conlonsgoil379
Summary: Just a songfic to I Stand Alone from Quest for Camelot, about our dear little Spot. He didn't need anybody else. He was the King of Brooklyn. He was just fine by himslef, then she came along, and he figured, maybe being alone wasn't so great.


**Heya. Just a short little one-shot for you guys. It's just a songfic I thought of. Yes I know I should be working on Welcome to Brooklyn, but I PROMISE I'll work on that once this idea is out of my head! It's to the song I Stand Alone from the movie Quest for Camelot. Another AWESOME movie by the way. Oh yea... this is told from Spot's POV so yea.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Newsies, nor do I own Quest for Camelot, or the songs, just my OC so yea...**

**All By Myself**

_I know the sound of each rock and stone  
>And I embrace what others fear<br>You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
>Just the likes of me are welcome here<em>

I knew everything about Brooklyn. I knew every alley way an every street. I knew all the best places to eat and all the best places to hide. I knew everything. I stayed in Brooklyn, when not many other newsies would. Most people were afraid of Brooklyn, but I wasn't. I was the fearless leader... then she came along. She wandered into Brooklyn and I found her.

"Youse shouldn't be 'ere." I told her. "No one, comes ta Brooklyn."

"I need a place to stay." she said. She had a British accent.

"Youse ain't welcome 'ere. Just people like me. Guys who are tough... ya can't handle Brooklyn."

She followed me as I walked away.

_Everything breathes and I know each breath  
>For me it means life<br>For others it's death  
>It's perfectly balanced<br>Perfectly planned  
>More than enough for this man<em>

I just kept walking hoping she would leave me alone. For me, Brooklyn was life. It was where I had grown up. I knew Brooklyn like no one else. Other people didn't know Brooklyn as well as I did. And this girl, who obviously came from a rich family, followed me like she knew exactly where she was going, even through the rough parts of Brooklyn... through the alleyways and shortcuts that I thought only I knew. She followed me the whole time and it irritated me to no end. She didn't belong here. This was my world and everything was just the way it should be. Perfectly balanced and everything... and it was just enough for me.

_Like every tree stands on its own  
>Reaching for the sky I stand alone<br>I share my world with no one else  
>All by myself<br>I stand alone_

I stood alone. I didn't need any one else. I was fine by myself. I didn't share Brooklyn with anybody. No one except my newsies and they all knew to leave me alone. This stupid girl just would not give up and kept following me. Finally I turned around and confronted her.

_I've seen your world with these very eyes  
>Don't come any closer, don't even try<br>I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
>But in my world there's no compromise<em>

"Look," I said. "Youse don't belong 'ere. Dis is my woild."(world)

"How do you know I don't belong. You've never seen my world." she told me.

"Actually, I have seen your world. Heck, I've lived in your woild. Jus' stay away from me. I've hoid all da lies, every single one dat comes from da mouths of da people livin' in your woild. I've felt da pain of all da thin's dat 'appen. Youse wanna know why Ise left dat woild? Cuz 'ere, Ise can be anybody. Whoever Ise want ta be, and dere ain't nobody tellin' me what to do or nothin'. That's why Ise like it 'ere."

"Well maybe that's why I left too. Maybe I didn't like being told what to do and who to talk to. Maybe I didn't like the idea of having to marry a man I barely even know. Maybe I want to be with you and your newsies. Maybe I want to be in your world."

Hmm... maybe this girl wasn't as bad as I thought...

_Like every tree stands on its own  
>Reaching for the sky I stand alone<br>I share my world with no one else  
>All by myself I stand alone<br>All by myself I stand alone  
>All by myself I stand alone<em>

"Still, Ise don't need anybody ta be in my woild. Ise fine by myself. I stand alone." I told her. She was getting closer. I knew I shouldn't be enjoying the fact that she was so close, but I was.

"Maybe you don't need to be alone anymore." she said. Then she reached up and kissed me. It was short and sweet. My arm snaked around her waist and her arms went around my neck. When she broke the kiss, she just backed up, just far enough away that I couldn't kiss her again. Then I realized I recognized her.

"Alyssia?" I asked. It had to be her. She had been my best friend when I was living in Ireland. She had moved there when we were both younger, and she had been my best friend. Apparently she moved to New York.

"Yea, Garet. It's me. It's Lyss." she said. Then I knew it was her. I had never told anyone my real name, and I was the only one who ever called her Lyss. That was my nickname for her.

"LYSS!" I practically screamed. Then I lifted her up and spun her around. When I put her down, I pulled her into my arms and held her there. She was my Lyss. "Did ya really run away ta be wit' me?" I asked her.

"Yea I did Garet. I realized something after you ran away... I love you."

I just smiled. Not the smirk that I usually wore, a real genuine smile. "Love ya too." I told her, then I kissed her again. My Lyss was back and she was never gonna leave. I wasn't gonna let her.

Maybe being alone wasn't as great as I thought it was. Maybe I did need someone else there.

_**fin.**_

**There's the one-shot. I just came up with the idea a couple days ago when I was babysitting my cousins and we watched Quest for Camelot. Me being as obsessed with Newsies as I am. I thought of this. I hope you liked it. Reviews would be AWESOME! If I get enough of reviews, and people want me too, I'll write a multi-chapter fic kind of explaining everything and going into the further and stuff after I finish Welcome to Brooklyn. And by enough reviews, I mean more than 2. You can also PM me. Anyway, yea there's the one-shot.**


End file.
